


the First Time

by connorstoll (quietrook)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Other, Trans Character, leorio has brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietrook/pseuds/connorstoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leorio & Kurapika do the do for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	the First Time

Leorio was most certainly _not freaking out_. Sure, his mom had gone out of town for a couple of days, trusting Angelino and Francisco to take care of things; and, sure, Angelino had immediately declared he was spending the night at his girlfriend’s; and, yeah, Francisco had said he was probably going to be at the University all night for whatever reason; and, okay, so they had both given him winks as they left, but Leorio wasn’t nervous at all. Not one bit. It wasn’t like Kurapika was spending the night and they’d be completely alone in his house the whole time. It wasn’t like he had plans for anything big - certainly nothing like having sex with his boyfriend for the first time.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror, seeing how visibly nervous he was.

“Great,” he muttered. “If I keep it up, I can just sweat it out - literally.” He debated taking another shower, but it was six already. He needed to go ahead and get everything ready.

Leorio ran his hand through his hair once, nervous, and ambled into the living room. Hands on his hips, now, he took in the entirety of the room. He had cleaned earlier; was it okay? God, his hands were sweaty, and he needed to cook. He shook his head, and went to the kitchen. He was cooking something from a recipe his mom had inherited from _her_ mom, and he was hoping it was going to taste at least half as great as when she made it. Ingredients piled up on the counter as he removed them from their respective locations. Garlic, to crush; the steak; the adobo; the seasonings he needed; hopefully, they would all come together in perfect empanadas.

Of course, they didn’t. When they were done, he tried one, just to see -- and he immediately spat it out. It might have been that he was just so used to his mom’s, but they were gross. Definitely not good enough for Kurapika. So he ended up ordering pizza, instead - with green peppers and onions, the way Kurapika liked it. And maybe that would be okay, even though it wasn’t what he had intended. So when Kurapika showed up, Leorio opened the door and the smell of pizza wafted out. And Leorio was nervous all over again. Kurapika probably didn’t look all that different from usual, but right then, everything was different. The way his buttoned shirt clung to his skin, unable to tell there was a binder underneath; the grace of his slimming pants; his hair, tucked behind his left ear, showing off the earring he had. It was like falling in love with him all over again.

“Are you going to ask me in?” Kurapika asked, his lips curling up into a smile, and Leorio realized he had been staring.

“Y-yeah, hey, come on in,” he said, trying to feign confidence and knowing it wasn’t working. “I’m sorry if the place is a mess…”

“A mess?” Kurapika raised an eyebrow. “Leorio, I think this is the cleanest I have ever _seen_ your house. You didn’t have to go to all this trouble just for me, you know.”

“It was no trouble,” he mumbled, but it was and _of course_ he had to go to all that trouble for Kurapika. Of course he did.

“Mm-- what is that smell?” Kurapika wandered into the kitchen and turned back to smile at Leorio. “You got the pizza? You remembered all the toppings - you are wonderful.”

Leorio stood by the kitchen door, smiling at the look on Kurapika’s face. The blonde grabbed a piece of the pizza, and slid over to stand next to Leorio.

“I thought you said you were going to cook,” he said questioningly, and then took a bite.

“Well, I tried,” Leorio admitted. “It didn’t turn out as well as I had hoped.”

Kurapika swallowed, and elbowed Leorio lightly in the side.

“I’m sure it was great.” He placed a kiss on Leorio’s cheek and set off to finishing the slice of pizza, followed by a couple more.

The plan was to watch some movies in the living room, for once, where the bigger TV was and they didn’t have to fight with Angelino and Francisco over what to play. They watched Fight Club, first; Leorio was completely sideblinded by the fact that Brad Pitt’s character wasn’t real, but of course Kurapika had seen it coming. Throughout the movie, there had been little contact; Kurapika’s head on his shoulder, their knees touching, small little kisses; but they were enough for Leorio to get all nervous and jittery, like this was their first date or something. And when the movie was over, the lights were out and the credits were rolling, Kurapika turned to Leorio and smiled in the glow of the screen. The light highlighted the contours of his face, and the shadows were mesmerizing. And even though Leorio knew what was coming, he wasn’t prepared.

Kurapika leaned in all of a sudden, a hand on Leorio’s cheek, and brought their lips together. It wasn’t the first time they had kissed, but Leorio got chills. This was different. Kurapika’s breath was warm, sweet, and came out in cute puffs between the kisses. As usual, the blonde’s lips were chapped, but not in a bad way; Leorio leaned in, his hands shaking as he cupped Kurapika’s face. The other boy pulled away.

“What’s wrong?” He murmured, gazing at Leorio in the dim light.

Leorio’s breath came out shuddering and he laughed shakily. He sat back against the couch, ran his hand through his hair, closed his eyes.

“I’m nervous,” he said to the darkness.

A warm hand enclosed his, and he could feel the shift as Kurapika laid his head on Leorio’s shoulder.

“There’s no reason to be nervous,” Kurapika whispered. “It’s just you and me, just us, like it’s always been.”

Leorio opened one eye and peered at Kurapika’s face, looming right in front of him.

“You’re not worried about anything?”

“Of course I’m worried!” He entwined his fingers with Leorio’s. “But I trust you, and trust that everything will be fine.”

He placed a kiss on Leorio’s cheek, and then buried his face in the taller one’s neck. Leorio could feel Kurapika smiling into him, and the fluttery feeling in his stomach was becoming warm, instead. He pulled his head back and caught Kurapika in a kiss of his own, accidentally bumping noses. Laughing, Kurapika kissed him back, until Leorio pulled away - gave one more kiss because he couldn’t resist - and, still hand in hand, stood. He could already hear the question bubbling on the other’s lips, and he tugged a little to get him in motion. His hands were still sweaty, and they slipped a little before Kurapika gripped tighter, and Leorio led him back to his bedroom.

He fumbled with the doorknob a minute, heart hammering in his ears as his sweaty hands slipped not once, not twice, but three times before he finally got the door open. He didn’t bother with the light, just pulled Pika with him when he went to sit on the bed. Kurapika closed the door as he passed and landed softly on the bed next to Leorio.

All the times they’d been alone together had never been like this.

Leorio moved first, this time, tilting his head to the side so their noses wouldn’t bump again. Tentatively, his hands took their positions on Kurapika’s waist, and his heart beat out in cut time, louder in his ears than their entire drum line during practice. Kurapika flicked his tongue against Leorio’s teeth, laughing quietly, and Leorio laughed, too. One of Kurapika’s hands found its way to Leorio’s hair, tugged lightly. And then his arms were curled around Leorio’s neck as he pushed deeper into the kiss. Leorio felt warm now, felt the heat radiating from Kurapika’s body pressing against his. He murmured an _I love you_ into the kiss, and got a content sigh in response. Fingers tangled in his hair, and he moved his mouth away from the other’s. Kurapika’s brow furrowed, and he frowned in protest, not pleased at the disconnection.

“Sssh,” Leorio placed a gentle kiss on the blonde’s lips, ignoring the whine when he pulled away.

He leaned into the crook of Kurapika’s neck, leaving a little kiss on the small area, trailed across the pale skin, across his collarbone. As his lips brushed the soft skin, he could hear the changes in Kurapika’s breathing; shallower breaths, faster, and the hand in his hair tightened when Leorio bit gently into Kurapika’s skin. He sucked in, biting down harder, his stomach twisting at the soft groan that slipped out from between Kurapika’s lips. His hands, previously resting on the other boy’s hips, tentatively fingered the fabric of the the shirt, and Leorio pulled away once more. He looked straight into Kurapika’s heavy, half-lidded gaze, and let his shaking fingers rest at the bottom of the shirt, at the first button.

Wordlessly, he tilted his head, questioning. Kurapika, breathless, nods once, his eyes smoldering and desperate. Leorio fumbled with the buttons, biting his lip in concentration and _oh fuck just stop being so nervous you’ve seen him without his shirt on before, you know,_ and he finally managed to get a single button undone and almost felt like celebrating until the realization that there were many more hit him. He let out a frustrated noise, and Pika’s warm hands enclosed his and pushed them away.

“Let me,” he breathed, and deftly - and _quickly oh dear lord_ \- unbuttoned his shirt. He slid out of the sleeves, picked up the thin shirt with two fingers, and dropped it on the floor. Leorio’s eyes lingered on the line where pants met skin, where the edge of Kurapika’s binder began. The blonde rolled his eyes.

“Leorio, I’ll get this - you take care of yours, okay?”

_Right, instead of staring like a lovestruck idiot. Good idea._ He nodded and, in one swift movement, tugged his t-shirt up and -- well, it didn’t make it quite over his head. It got stuck on his shoulders and his arms were bent awkwardly and, voice muffled, he tried to bring this to Kurapika’s attention. He heard a stifled giggle through the cloth, and the sound of another article of clothing hitting the carpeted floor. The bed creaked as weight shifted, and the heat let him know Kurapika was coming to the rescue.

...or maybe not. He bit back a surprised gasp when lips grazed a nipple. He couldn’t see, and somehow that made the touch more exhilarating; he wondered how Kurapika was keeping his cool.

“Mm.”

He let it slip, the sound losing itself in the folds of his shirt as Kurapika’s tongue swirled around his areola, flicking his skin, and Leorio wished desperately that his hands weren’t _almost literally_ tied. A small bite of the skin caused Leorio to nearly bite his tongue, and then it was onwards from there. Small kisses slipping down his stomach, following his happy trail, and he felt Kurapika’s slim, soft hands settle on his hips. He kissed around Leorio’s belly button, down to the edge of Leorio’s pants, teasing to the point of him almost shuddering, wanting Kurapika to continue. And just as quickly as it had come, the touching ceased, and Leorio felt himself being released from the trappings of his own clothing.

“That’s not fair,” he grumbled, and Kurapika gave him a dirty smirk.

“Really, now? But you can see.”

And _see_ was right. The lights may have been off, but - and Leorio would never admit this to anyone else - there was a night light in the room, and the glow was enough to see it all.

He had seen Kurapika shirtless before, but this, like everything else tonight, was different. He could tell that, through all of his cool demeanor, Kurapika was very insecure about his chest, and especially right now; he leaned forward and kissed the boy, bring a steadier hand than before up to cup Kurapika’s breast. He squeezed lightly - maybe not lightly enough - and whispered another _i love you_ into the blonde’s mouth. He noticed, for the first time, that Kurapika was shaking, too.

“It’s okay,” he murmured.

“Just shut up,” Kurapika exhaled, and let his hands slide down to Leorio’s hips again. Leorio, in turn, slid his own down, meeting the blonde’s gaze yet again as they left skin and met the fabric of his pants.

“Is this alright?”

Eyes closed, biting his lip, Kurapika nodded, taking his hands away and crossing his arms over his chest. Scooting back a little, Leorio undid the fastening on the slacks, unzipped them. He could have laughed out loud if he hadn’t known that it would set Kurapika even more on edge; the panties he was wearing were cute, striped. He slid the pants off gently, inch by inch, trying to be gentle but the fabric kept catching on the blankets of the bed. Kurapika lifted his hips awkwardly, attempting to help, and eventually the pants were on the ground, too. Leorio took a moment to undo his own zipper and tug down his jeans, exiling them as well, and took one of Kurapika’s hands, tugging his arm away from his chest.

“Hey,” he said quietly, waiting until Kurapika opened one eye, and then the other to acknowledge his comment.

“Hey. I think you are _beautiful_ , okay?” He placed a kiss on the other one’s forehead.

“I know,” Kurapika retorted, but the smile was undeniable. He slid back on the bed, leaned against the pillows with his arms crossed over his stomach.

Leorio swore his heart jumped straight into his throat; at least, it was no longer hammering around in his ribcage, and he couldn’t speak.

He crawled across the bed slowly, worried one of his legs would get tangled in the sheets and he’d make even more of a fool out of himself. He was on top of Kurapika, now; his legs in between the other’s, his hands palm-down on the bed right next to Pika’s ears. He couldn’t breathe; how long had he thought about this, dreamt about it, and here he was.

And Kurapika was frowning at him.

“Leorio, either do something or let me be on top.”

Leorio rolled his eyes but leaned down and kissed the boy, his hips lightly pressing down against the other’s, and he exhaled sharply as his erection shifted and came into contact with his boxers and pressed against them, pressing into Kurapika’s body. His lips parted, and Kurapika took the opportunity to bite softly on Leorio’s lower lip.

“Wow,” he murmured. “Rude.” He sat up for a moment, kneeling in the middle of the space Kurapika’s spread legs left, gazing down and just _looking_ at the sight. He was awestruck by how beautiful Kurapika was.

Under that heavy gaze, Kurapika slid his fingers under the hem of his panties, and pulled his knees up to slide them down. Leorio pulled them the rest of the way off, tossed them off the bed, and he wanted to take in the view a little more but he knew, he _knew_ Kurapika was getting impatient, and to be quite frank so was he -- so he grabbed his boxers by the edge and tugged them off as quickly as he could and there he was again, kneeling over his beautiful blonde boyfriend. With more hesitance than he knew the blonde would admit, Kurapika brought his knees up again, and spread his legs out.

“Do you know where--” he managed to force out before embarrassment overcame him, and Leorio rolled his eyes

“Yes, I know where.” He reached over Kurapika for a moment, rummaged across the bedside table - _and whoops, there goes the alarm clock_ \- and finally managed to grab the box that was sitting next to the lamp. _Condoms_. He quickly pulled out one foiled packet, accidentally pulling out around four others with it, and tossed the box - along with the extras - to the floor like everything else.

He felt Kurapika’s gaze, hot and curious, and flushed.

“Can you, uh… not watch this?”

Kurapika rolled his eyes, and then dutifully closed them.

_Here we go… the awkward part… besides everything else, that is._

He opened the pack carefully, begging his eager hands to not be too rough, and began to put it on. He slid it up his length, bit by bit until it was completely on. Not too tight, not too loose. Perfect.

“Can I look now?”

“Yeah, I guess,” he huffed, and smiled. Bent down to kiss Kurapika again, his face lingering. “ _Are you ready?_ ”

Instead of the quiet, demure reply he shouldn’t have even expected, he got a huffy “ _Yes_ , I’ve _been_ ready, Leorio.”

He rolled his eyes, now, and, hand on his dick, guided himself to the right place. Kurapika made an effort to spread his legs a little wider, and Leorio slowly pushed in, as gentle as he was. It was unbelievable how wet Kurapika was, but it was still a little rough, and _wow_ , tighter than he thought it would be.

Kurapika gasped, and Leorio glanced up quickly.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, it’s just -- It’s different than when it’s your own fingers, you know,” he murmured. “Go on.”

After he was sure, Leorio pushed all the way in, still slow, eliciting another small noise from the other. _I’m fine_ came the answer before he could even ask, so Leorio didn’t stop.

God, Kurapika was so _tight_ ; it was warm and the friction was honestly a little more than he had expected, and he was already so sensitive. He hadn’t been prepared at all, and all he could do was wonder if it was uncomfortable for Kurapika; and yet… at the same time, he wasn’t thinking anymore.

Everything he had ever read said he needed to be _slow, gentle_ , so he didn’t hurt his partner; he tried his best to ignore what his dick was saying and take it slowly. He eased out a little, and then back in; each movement deliberate, and he kept up the slow rhythm, in and out, and Kurapika made little noises here and there, each time Leorio went in again. Kurapika gripped the sheets as he gradually sped up, getting a little rougher and only really going faster when he heard the words _God, Leorio, faster_ \- dragged out of Kurapika’s lips, and the blonde was biting his lip, _hard_ , and god this felt so much different than he had expected -- and Leorio raised one hand to brush the bangs out of Kurapika’s face, and accidentally caught him in the eye.

“Fuck,” he swore, pulling his hand away.

“ _I swear to god if you stop I will end you_ ,” Kurapika forced out, and Leorio found that both ridiculously intimidating and ludicrously hot.

As Leorio was thrusting harder and faster, Kurapika started to make more noise. He looked for all the world like he was trying to be quiet, but he couldn’t keep back his moans and Leorio thought briefly _I really hope that’s a moan of pleasure, not of pain_ , and god, it was hot, Kurapika had his hands busy as well; a hand squeezing his breast, a hand playing with his clit, and fuck, this was all  still a little awkward and the friction was still a little uncomfortable but fuck if it didn’t feel fucking great, and he could feel it bubbling up in the pit of his stomach, the sensation intensifying and building.

“Kurapika,” he managed to get out between his breaths, “I’m about to finish.”

“It’s fine,” the blonde panted, eyes squeezed shut. “You don’t have to pull - _hah_ \- out, it’s okay.”

Leorio answered with a groan as he kept up the pace and felt himself getting closer to the edge, almost there, and then the orgasm hit him, and he saw stars. His muscles spasmed, and Kurapika seemed to tighten around him as he came, he was so _dizzy and god it was the best orgasm he had ever fucking had._ Every single move he made almost made it stronger _he was so fucking sensitive, unbelievably so,_ and when he finally calmed down he found he was exhausted, sweaty, and just gross. Still, he felt great, and he looked up for a moment and Kurapika gave him the sweetest fucking smile. Leorio slowly eased out, and _god_ the condom was practically glued to him and warm as hell.

As he began to slide it off, Kurapika cautiously sat up, tucked his hair behind one ear. Waited until Leorio was done, and then moved forward to kiss him, once, swiftly.

“How did it feel?” He asked, hugging his knees.

“Not like I thought, but better than I imagined, but somehow _different_ ,” Leorio told him. He kissed Kurapika’s forehead. “And what about for you?”

Kurapika shrugged and leaned forward, his hair falling in his face.

“It was pretty much like I thought it would be; it kind of _hurt_ , but not too badly; I didn’t finish, but that was to be expected.” He smiled wearily. “All in all, as first times go, I think we did pretty good, Leorio.”

Leorio laid back on the bed.

“I promise we’ll take care of you next time,” he swore. “ _Promise_.”

“I’ll hold you to it.” Kurapika laid down next to him and sighed. “Should we clean up?”

“I’m way too tired to think about cleaning,” Leorio groaned. “We can do it in the morning. My brothers shouldn’t get home until late.”

“Mm,” the blonde murmured. “That sounds like a solid plan.”

He pulled the blankets around them and curled up against Leorio.

“I love you,” Leorio told him.

“I love you too, you big idiot.”

And that was how they stayed - a hot, sticky, sweaty mess until the morning, falling asleep to the rhythm of each others heartbeats. In the morning, they would both regret not showering and cleaning up and at least one of them was bound to be fairly sore, but for now there was only contentment and sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this took me five fuckin hours to write  
> its not as good as it should be im gomen guys


End file.
